Hős
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: Mi jár Sesshoumaru fejében?


_**Hős**_

_Jelenléte félreérthetetlen jelként ragyogott a puszta sötétségében. Testét nimbusz ölelte körbe, messziről sejlett a benne lakozó hatalmas erő, hogy szinte megtöltötte a körülötte levő ürességet élettel és lüktető energiával. Mégis… ő maga hűvösnek és megközelíthetetlennek tűnt, talán ezzel a lepellel próbálta elfedni mérhetetlen valóját. Sötét szél hordta felé a port, de mintha teste körül a lég acélos burokba ütközne, több irányba válva kerülte ki. Ő lenne az? Igen… és ha ő az, a remény még nem halhatott meg!_

_Yume_

Kapkodó, ziháló lélegzetvétellel keltem, bordáim fájtak, gerincem mentén a kín hullámai söpörtek végig. Felültem, s belestem a mellkasomat burkoló kötés alá - sebeim szélén gennyes kelések húzódtak, szurkáló nyilallások nyúztak. Vajon meddig húzom még?

Az eddig rejtekemül szolgáló gigantikus fa gyökereibe kapaszkodva tápászkodtam fel, jobbomra továbbra sem voltam képes ránehézkedni, lándzsámra támaszkodva pislogtam körbe. A táj változatlan egykedvűséggel fogadta ébrenlétemet: a port szállító szellők időnként belekaptak szoros fonatban hordott, szőke hajamba, s látásomat is igyekeztek akadályozni.

A kiszáradt fák aszott halottakként nyúltak a magasba szikár karjaikkal, a szikes talajon repedések sűrű hálója futott végig, melyben egyetlen élőlény sem lelt otthonra, mert a táj kíméletlensége végzett mindennel, ami friss és üde. Maradtak a kopár sziklák és a száraz forgószelek. És én.

Lehunytam szememet, s mélyet sóhajtottam. Köhögni kezdtem, torkom nem bírta a metsző levegőt, összegörnyedve próbáltam állva maradni, de ahogy várható volt, térdre borultam, s szám lassan saját véremmel telt meg, a vöröslő folyadékot a talaj mohó habzsolással zárta magába.

Saját életem határán táncolva, vérem porral telítődését figyelve emlékek ötlöttek fel bennem, s az álmom. Lehet-e jelentése? Amennyiben igen, ez a környék még megmenekülhet és újra friss és zöldellő birtokká válhat, viszont ha csupán csalfa káprázat, akkor gonosz tréfája volt ez mindennek, ami befolyásolhatja álmainkat.

Megráztam a fejem.

Nem. Ennyi szenvedés után a megváltás nem jöhet ilyen egyszerűen. Ha egyáltalán van megváltás, de ez az idő teltével egyre kevésbé tűnik valószínűnek. Méla egykedvűséggel tűrtem már saját szenvedéseimet is, nem foglalkozva sem szerencsével, sem reménnyel.

Vijjogás riasztott fel merengésemből, fejemet óvatosan felemeltem, s felálltam. Balomat a magasba emelve vártam. A sólyom leereszkedett, szárnyaival ritmustalanul csapkodott egy ideig, s belekapaszkodott karvédőmbe. Végigsimítottam megviselt tollain, s egykedvű félmosollyal szólaltam meg:

- Találtál valakit, Taka? Vagy… - a madár lábára rögzített apró tokra siklott pillantásom. Érintetlennek tűnt, lesütöttem tekintetem. - Semmi baj. Hogy várhattam volna bármit is?

A gyökérre ereszkedtem, fegyveremet magam mellé fektettem, fejemet a fa kopott kérgének döntöttem. Hangom reszelősen és gyengén tört elő ajkaim közül.

- Tudod, Taka - hunytam le a szemem. - Álmomban egy férfit láttam. Nagy ereje és tekintélye volt, akár egy nemesnek, vagy egy dicső bajnoknak. Talán ő képes lenne nekünk segíteni. Képes lenne megtisztítani a falut ettől a szörnyű átoktól, s testvéreink békében nyugodhatnának végre.

A sólyom egy pillanatra erősebben zárta össze karmas lábait, szárnyaival idegesen kezdett verdesni, majd elrugaszkodott csuklómtól, s a magasba lendült. Zavartan pislogtam, lándzsámat magam elé emeltem, s amennyire sebeim engedték, a talajra szökkentem. Igen, én is éreztem: valaki közeleg.

Vajon bújjak el előle, s némán meghunyászkodva lessek rá rejtekemből? Vagy esetleg rohanjak elé, akárki is az, barát vagy ellenség? Nem tudtam dönteni, bambán álldogálva vártam, hogy a belőle örvénylő energia testet öltsön.

És végre megláttam: fehér fény ölelte körbe alakját, nyugodtan, méltóságteljesen, büszkén sétált keresztül a sivár pusztaságon. Idegesen szorongattam lándzsám nyelét: egy démon!

_Sesshoumaru_

Hm. Alig másfél hete ez a vidék itt még gazdag és pompás volt, tele élettel, csörgő vizű patakokkal és smaragdzöld, kövér legelőkkel, sűrű erdőkkel és változatos élőlényekkel. Itt, ha emlékezetem nem csal, igen, pont ezen a helyen egy falu főtere állt. Talán a szellemirtók családjai éltek itt. Bizonyosan.

Ellenben most, mintha valami hiányozna. Talán a csörgő vizű patakok, a smaragdzöld és kövér legelők, nem beszélve a sűrű erdőkről és változás élőlényekről? Mi történhetett itt ilyen röpke idő alatt, 'mi ennyire lecsupaszította ezt a környéket? Talán egy nagyhatalmú istenség kósza szeszélye, vagy egy pusztító vihar? Esetleg egy hirtelenharagú démon istentelen tombolása?

Nem mintha különösebben érdekelne. Nem tartozik rám az északi területek bogaras és szégyentelen uralkodójának tehetetlensége, sem egy-két halandó falu sorsa sem. Mélyet sóhajtottam. A száraz levegő mindenesetre még az én torkomat is csípte, sőt, köhögésre késztetett. Mókás. Száz éve nem köhögtem.

Nocsak, mi ez? A halál és a hullák émelyítő szagán túl mintha valami más illat csapódott volna felém. Megálltam. Fejemet kissé felemeltem, s úgy néztem körbe. Semmi. Átkozott por. Átkozott szél. A fene egye, ez az egész föld átkozott, itt már egy isten sem tehetne semmit, hogy is gondolhatnám, hogy itt még bármi is életben lehet? A fák akár a kifacsart, aszott csontvázak, melyek egy érintésre elporlanak, a szikkadt talajon fájdalmas repedések futottak végig. Nem épp idilli környezet. Nem, továbbra sem hat meg. Egyszerűen nem érdekel. Tényleg.

Aztán szemem sarkából villanást pillantottam meg, s a szél hangokat hozott felém. Hát mégsem csak káprázat volt, valaki jár errefelé! De ki lehet olyan őrült, hogy szembeszegül a halál vidékének kegyetlenségével? Valószínűleg egy esztelen halandó. Netán egy félszellem. Nem, inkább halandó.

Feltevésemet igazolni látszott, mikor végre a poros forgatagok közepette ki tudtam venni egy alakot. Ember. Azaz asszony. Nem, még csak lány. Eddigi életének csekélysége nevetségesnek tűnt. Mit lehet tenni tizenhat év alatt? Képtelenség.

Nocsak. Csak nem felém közelít? Ó, de. Mit akar ez? Szerencsétlen semmi. Egy mozdulattal eltörölhetném a föld színéről. De mégis csak jön. Ide? Minek? Mindenesetre nem indultam tovább.

Fura egy halandó. Nem olyan, mint a nagy átlag. A haja világos, akárcsak a szeme. Az alakja karcsú, nagyon karcsú. Betegesen karcsú. Bár a félszellemek atyja sem tudja, milyennek is kell lennie egy veszett halandónak. Talán náluk a már-már csonttá aszott alkat a megfelelő? Bizonyosan. A lány testét mindenütt sebek borították, vérének ocsmány bűze egészen idáig terjedt. A halálán lehet. Az öltözéke alapján pedig szellemirtó.

Hm. Bevárhatom. Ha más nem, legalább annyi haszna van, hogy elárulja, mi történt errefelé. Aztán pedig hazamegyek, nincs kedvem igazán várakoztatni apámat.

Miért jön ennyire lassan? A vére már van annyira alvadt, hogy legalább négy naposnak gondolnám a sebeit. Négy nap alatt én még a halálból is felépülnék. Tehetetlen porszem mind. Nem, most nem a szélről beszélek, a halandókról.

Csak ideért. Egyszerűen térdre borult előttem. Arcomon egy fél pillanatra elégedett és gúnyos mosoly terült szét, de azon nyomban el is tűnt. Egy halandó, aki tudja, hogy illik megközelíteni egy olyan nagyhatalmú szellemet, mint jómagam. Persze, ez nem garancia arra, hogy életben hagyom.

_Yume_

- Yume! Yume! - hallatszott fiatal, csengő, női hang, ezt hallván sólymom, Taka, riadtan rebbent a magasba. Meg csóváltam a fejem, s még egyszer végighúztam a fenőkövet egyik katanám pengéjén, aztán a másik kard és a lándzsám mellé fektettem, majd felálltam.

- Itt vagyok, nővérem! - kiáltottam, s kisétáltam a kis pagoda terasza alól.

- Yume - érkezett felém futva a lány, gyönyörű, derékig érő éjkék haja szikrázott a nap fényében, fehér alapon zöld és sárga mintás kimonója szemérmetlenül rövid volt, alig combközépig ért. - Yume, anyánk már magán kívül van. Fél órája kész az ebéddel, te meg itt… - elakadt egy pillanatra szava -, tisztogatod a fegyereidet!

- Tachisaru! - kacagtam fel védekezve. - Nem tisztogatok, hanem élezek… de mindegy is - ráztam meg a fejem, majd felvettem a földről a fegyvereket, s egy nagyobb bőrdarabba tekertem őket. - Menjünk, mielőtt anya tényleg megharagszik!

A nővérem, Tachisaru, a falu kedvence. Minden lány hozzá akar hasonlítani, elbűvölő szépsége és bájos kedvessége mindenkit levesz a lábáról, a férfiak és fiúk mind nyálcsorgatva bámulnak utána, mikor végiglejt a szűk főutcán. És ő ki is használja ezt, mikor a családi hagyatékként szolgáló fogadóba kell csábítania a vendégeket, persze, senki sem veti meg ezért.

A rozoga, többnyire felújításra szoruló épület udvarában sötét hajú kisfiú robogott fel-alá, a csirkéket zavargálva. Szerencsétlen szárnyasok tanácstalanul repkedtek, rikoltozásuk hanggal töltötte meg a falu főutcáját.

- Shiroi! Fejezd ezt be, és keresd meg végre a nővéredet! - csattant fel odabent anyám. Shiroi duzzogva fonta keresztbe maga előtt karjait, majd kurjongatva szaladt be a házba.

- Már itt van! Már itt van! Tachi már megtalálta! - kiáltozott felháborodva. Erre ősz hajú asszony sétált ki dühös léptekkel az ajtón, majd mikor pillantása rám esett, megkönnyebbülten eresztette le vállait, száraz ajkait fáradt sóhaj hagyta el.

- Yume, a démonok atyjára mondom! - kopott kimonójának szegélyét a magasba kapva sietett felém, két kezét az arcomra tette, s aggódó hangon kezdett rimánkodni. - Minek kell ilyenkor eljárkálnod? Nem figyelted talán a holdat? Nem figyelted, Yume?

- Anyám, hagyd már rá - vett védelmébe Tachisaru. - Biztos nem felejtette el. Nem felejtetted el, ugye, Yume?

- Persze, hogy nem - fejtettem le magamról anyánk karjait. - De még fent van a nap. Felesleges aggódnotok - ráztam meg a fejem, majd a fogadó felé indultam. A terasz nyitott ajtaján át fenséges illatok áradata úszott ki. - Remélem, még nem hűlt ki az ebéd… - sóhajtottam.

_Sesshoumaru_

Felnézett rám, szemei vérben úsztak, szája repedezett volt, arca koszos, csak itt-ott tisztább, hol talán könnyek mosták le róla a port. Szánalmas. Nincs jobb szó rá.

- Mit akarsz, halandó? - dörrentem rá, s felemeltem kezemet, megrecsegtetve ujjaimat, megvillantva karmaimat. Minden más eddigi egyszerű ember már ebben a pillanatban sikoltva (és kevés sikerrel) igyekezett menekülni, ez itt viszont, mintha észre sem vette volna, csak bámult rám.

A szemembe nézett! Mégis, honnan vette a bátorságot? Kevesebbért is öltem már.

- Te vagy az… - suttogta, hangja rekedten és gyengén tört elő ajkai közül. Megköszörülte a torkát, majd lándzsájára támaszkodva tápászkodott fel. - Te vagy az - ismételte.

Megsemmisítő arckifejezéssel vontam fel szemöldökömet. Amennyiben arra gondolt, hogy én vagyok az, aki majd nemes egyszerűséggel átsegíti szenvedésein, s a halál útján egy mesésebb világba küldi, nem is tévedett olyan nagyot. De lehet, hogy másra célzott. Érdekelt? Hm. Talán igen.

- Miről beszélsz, halandó? - kérdeztem színtelen hangon.

- Te vagy, aki megválthatja ezt a vidéket… csak te szabadíthatod ki népem lelkeit a fogságból, s pusztíthatod el a démont, ki kegyetlen kietlenségbe taszította falunkat és környékét - felelte. Kielégítő válasznak éppen nem nevezném. Amúgy jól sejti, bármilyen démont elpusztítok.

- Igazán remek, de mégis miért tenném? - tettem fel a lehető legegyszerűbb kérdést, ám a lány válasz helyett a karjaimba omlott. Fantasztikus. Előre kitervelte, vagy csak most jutott eszébe, hogy teljesen összemocskoljon undorító szagával? És egyáltalán… minek tartom meg? Jó kérdés.

Mikor elengedtem, nagyot puffanva ért földet. Esetében voltaképp mindegy. Meghalt? Nem, nem halt meg. Csupán elájult. Pont jókor ahhoz, hogy ne tudjam, mit kellene vele kezdenem. Hagyjam magára, míg a keselyűk leeszegetik csontjairól a húscafatokat, vagy inkább várjam meg, amíg magához tér? Hm. Nincs kedvem várni. Nem apám miatt, felőlem aztán évekig is ülhetne türelmesen kastélyában. Egyszerűen csak nem értem, minek kellene az időmet egy ostoba halandóra pazarolnom. Meg kellene ölni, aztán le van a gond.

De mégsem. Hm, mi ez az érzés? Bizonytalanság? Döntésképtelenség? Dilemma szagát érezném a levegőben? Szégyen! Én, a nagy Sesshoumaru azon merengek, hogy alacsonyodjak-e le egy egyszerű halandó szintjére, vagy sem? Hm. Szégyen.

Nem tudom, meddig állhattam ott teste mellett, de egyszer csak, mintha magához tért volna. Igen, határozottan ébredezik. Megvetően pislogtam rá. Megfigyeltem már ezt a többi szellemnél, nem megy mindegyiküknek ez az igazán felsőbbrendű, kortalan és mégis bölcs pillantás. Meg kell mondjam, erre valóban büszke vagyok. Bár fél évezred alatt lehetett is időm megfelelően kidolgozni. Nahát, ötszáz év. Ötszáz éve tisztelem meg a világot jelenlétemmel. És ennyi idő alatt nem sikerült a legerősebb és leghatalmasabb démonná válnom? Vajon apám halálával már én leszek az?

_Yume_

- A falu vezetője gyűlést hívott mára össze - jelentette be a kanálcsengéses ebéd közben anyám. Egy adagnyi levest visszaköptem a tányérba. - Na de Yume! - fedett meg az ősz asszony.

- Elnézést - sütöttem le tekintetem, Shiroi kuncogását egy óvatos rúgással igyekeztem tompítani. - Ma nem mehetek. Te mondtad, a ma éjszaka kissé zűrös lesz, minél messzebb megyek, annál jobb. Mihelyst végeztünk az étkezéssel, indulnom kell.

- Miért kell minden egyes alkalommal elmenned? - fakadt ki Tachisaru. - Miért nem zárhatnánk be egyszerűen a csűrbe?

- Talán, mert reggelre egyetlen szárnyas sem maradna - gúnyolódtam. Nővérem hosszú sóhaj kíséretében támaszkodott az asztalra, kanalával épp csak kotorászott a levesben.

- Kár, hogy nagyapa a fogadón kívül ezt is örökségül szánta… mindenesetre fura, hogy átugrott egy generációt - tette hozzá merengve, aztán sötét szemeit rám igazította. Elhúztam a számat.

- Ez van! Nagyapa egy sakálszellem volt, rejtélyes módon apát, meg az ő összes testvérét kikerülte vére, és csak én kaptam belőle! Így jártam, próbáljátok már végre ti is elfogadni, és nem rettegve várni minden teliholdat! Egyedül nekem van okom emiatt idegesíteni magamat! - löktem el magam az asztaltól, és a fényes fémlap felé fordultam, mely tükörként fügött a falon, üveg hiányában.

- Szőke haj! Kék szemek! Hegyes szemfogak! - fakadtam ki újra, mikor végigmértem magam. - A család feketebáránya, ím' előállt - hajoltam meg kissé.

- Ezt azonnal fejezd be! - rótt meg anyám.

- Nem, nem tudom befejezni! Minden egyes alkalommal jobban idegesít! - ordítottam.

- Egy démonvadásznak tudnia kell moderálnia magát - szúrta közbe halkan nővérem.

- Te csak maradj csendben! - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Mindent készen kaptál az élettől… szép külső, sikeres fogadó, tökéletes jegyes! És ahelyett, hogy ezeket élveznéd, csakis az én életemmel akarsz foglalkozni!

Tachisaru arcán olyan szomorúság mutatkozott, mintha szívét valaki apró darabokra törte volna egyetlen ütéssel, s csilingelő szilánkjai most érnének földet. Anyám kezét szájára szorítva, hangtalanul szipogott, öcsém levesébe merülve igyekezett kimaradni a beszélgetésből.

- Yume, féltelek. A húgom vagy. Csak vigyázni akarok rád, azt szeretném, hogy mindenből a lehető legjobb részed lehessen - felelte nyugodt, mégis kissé remegő hangon. - A szellemirtók ma gyűlést tartanak, mint anyánk is mondta. Ha te nem mész el, Shiori majd meghallgatja Hibana beszédét.

Lehajtottam a fejem. Az asztalról felvettem katanáimat és hosszú lándzsámat, majd az ajtó felé indultam. Ütközésig kitártam, s kilépve már csak a küszöbről néztem vissza.

- Sajnálom - csóváltam meg a fejem, egyet jobbra, egyet balra, kimérten, fáradtan. - Három nap múlva már minden olyan lesz, mint eddig.

_Sesshoumaru_

- Halandó, mi történt itt? - kérdeztem erélyesen, bízva benne, hogy addig elfelejti eddigi közleményeit. Mondanom sem kell, tévedtem.

- Erre nincs idő, te vagy az egyetlen, aki segíthet, a megváltó, akármicsoda - hadarta, aztán megrázta a fejét, s immár tisztább tekintettel pislogott rám. - És nem mintha örömömre szolgálna, hogy épp egy démon segítségét kérem, de a számomra fontos emberek lelki üdvéért akár még erre is hajlandó vagyok - felelte komolyan.

Kezem akaratlanul is megrándult, de mielőtt egy energiaostorral szeltem volna ketté arcátlanságáért, lenyugtattam magam. Mégis mit várt? Hasraesek rettentő nagy önfeláldozása előtt? Mindenesetre gúnyos félmosolyt villantottam egy pillanatra.

- Mint démonvadásznak, ez nagyon megerőltető lehet - szúrtam közbe. Arcomra ismét kifürkészhetetlen hűvösséget csalogattam. - A kérdésemre válaszolj. Mi történt itt?

- Hogy mi történt? - fakadt ki, majd felháborodva mutatott körbe a vidéken. - Tán nem látod magad is? Hány éve rontod itt a levegőt, hogy ennyire nem egyértelmű számodra egy tomboló démon pusztításának nyoma?

Kezdett igazán idegesíteni a lány. Elkaptam a torkánál fogva, mérges gőz csapódott a torkára, ha már a szorításomat esetleg kevésnek gondolta volna. Halkan felnyögött, s megfeszítette nyakát, karomba kapaszkodott, s belém rúgott. Ugyan már. Erőtlen ellenállása annyira volt elég, hogy kevés mocskot hintsen kimonómra. Szégyellhetné magát!

- És ezek után valóban azt várod, hogy a segítségedre legyek? - húztam el a szám gúnyos-keserűen.

- Fel tudok ajánlani valamit cserébe - felelt rekedt, fojtott hangon.

- Ugyan - vontam fel egyik szemöldököm.

- Ha megváltod a földet, olyan lesz, mint volt. Dús, bőséges vidék, telis-teli minden pompával. Mint a falum egyetlen túlélője, a kezedbe adom a földeket, azt teszel velük, amit kívánsz - suttogta.

Szemeim résnyire szűkültek, aztán szorításom lazult, a lányt elengedtem, nagyot nyekkent a szikes talajon. Energiaostor csapott ki karmaimból, s nyaka köré tekeredett, felszisszent, s ezúttal már kétségbeesett sikoly is elhagyta torkát.

- Ez a terület Észak urának felügyelete alatt áll, nem rendelkezhet vele egy szánalmas halandó! - mordultam rá, talán kissé jobban kieresztettem a dühömet, mint ahogy tekintélyes démonhoz illik.

- Tévedsz - köhögte. - Megváltottuk a földet, a szellemirtók tulajdonában áll… hinned kell nekem - mondta már szinte hangtalanul.

- A Nyugat áll majd egyszer az én rendelkezésemre, mit kezdenék egy parányi földszelettel? - vetettem fel a legegyszerűbbnek tűnő kérdést. Megrázta a fejét, már amennyire a szorítás engedte.

- A nyugati földek közvetlen szomszédságában vagyunk, miért ne érné meg? - tátogta szárazon. Arcán a kín izzadsága gyöngyözött, újabb bűzös emberi kipárolgás, undorító. - Kérlek… - fűzte hozzá.

Egy pillanatra mintha más illat csapta volna meg orromat. Az energiaostor szétoszlott a kezem alatt, karomat magam mellé eresztettem.

- Félszellem vagy? - szűkültek résnyire szemeim.

A lány köhögve borult térdre, majd keserűen felkacagott, hangját még alig-alig nyerte vissza.

- Nem vagyok… félszellem - az utolsó szót úgy lehelte, mintha valami vicceset látna benne.

- Akkor miért érzem a véredben a démonok illatát is?

- Ahhoz semmi közöd - köpte felém. - Segítesz, vagy nem? De, amennyiben nem, kívánom, hogy pusztulj kegyetlen halállal!

Átkozódunk, átkozódunk? Szánalmas teremtmény, annyira sem méltó, hogy a kezem által haljon meg, és mégis ennyire biztos magában, hogy az én fejemre szór szitkokat? Lehet, hogy csak szimplán bolond. Igen. Ez a legvalószínűbb.

- Segítek - döntöttem végül nagy kegyesen. - Ám, ha már az ígéreteknél tartunk, halandó, amennyiben hazudtál, s a föld terméketlen és száraz marad, halállal lakolsz!

- Mintha az már érdekelne - morogta maga elé. - És ne nevezz halandónak. Nevem is van.

- Nem mintha érdekelne, halandó.

Minden ember ennyire nagyra tartja magát? Azt hiszik, hogy a nagyhatalmú szellemeknek, mint például én, csak az a legfontosabb, hogy minden kurta létű semmiség nevét észben tartsuk? Mire megjegyezném, már vége is lenne létének.

- Induljunk - utasítottam. - Közben mesélj a tomboló démonodról.

_Yume_

- Yume! Yume!

Na nem, elegem volt mára mindenkiből, lassan lenyugszik a nap, sietnem kell. Mégis megfordultam, könnyeimet végleg letöröltem arcomról, sőt, még egy óvatos mosolyt is magamra erőltettem.

- Mitsukai - hajoltam meg enyhén a fiatal férfi előtt. Szellemirtó volt ő maga is, az egyik, ha nem a leges-legjobb mindnyájunk közül.

- Csak nem telihold lesz ma éjjel? - érdeklődött kedvesen, aztán homlokát ráncolta, s mélyen a szemembe nézett. - Te sírtál! Egy ilyen szép lánynak nem lenne szabad könnyeket ontania!

- Mitsukai, mi lenne, ha most kivételesen nem fárasztanál? - morogtam.

- Kivételesen? - hökkent meg. - Talán zavar a jelenlétem?

- Ez eddig meg sem fordult a fejedben, ugye? - vontam össze a szemöldököm, mire egy ártatlan kutya szemeivel meredt rám.

Az ég felé fordítottam tekintetemet, s magamban szitkozódtam egy sort.

- Mitsukai, nincs türelmem, nincs időm, nem vagyok se kedves, se hízelgő. Sajnálom, eressz utamra! - próbáltam meg elmenni mellette, de elkapta a karomat.

- Hibana szerint egy nagyhatalmú démon közelít a falu felé - suttogta.

- Mámorító - feleltem, s végignéztem a poros főutcán, hol már lassan elpakolták portékájukat a kereskedők és árusok. Lassan kezdtek felgyulladni a fények a házak eresze alatt, s bezáródni az ablaktáblák.

- Nem tehetek semmit, te is tudod jól. Sakálként tehetetlen vagyok - vontam meg a vállam.

- Yume - sütötte le tekintetét.

- Mégis mit vársz tőlem? - fakadtam ki. Az idő rohant, nem ért rá az én csevelyeimre várakozni.

- Adj egy lehetőséget, hogy ha majd visszajössz, beszélhessek veled - kérlelt.

- Hiszen most is beszélünk, Mitsukai - világítottam rá az egyszerű tényre. Megrázta a fejét.

- A nővéred és a bátyám már oly régóta szeretik egymást. Ez egy jel, Yume - mondta komolyan.

Megint előkerült a téma. Bíztam benne, hogy sokévi ellenállással már sikerült kivernem a fejéből azt a halva született eszmét, hogy mi ketten egy pár lehetnék. Ki van zárva. Magányos farkasként élem az életem, mióta az eszemet tudom. Azaz sakálként. És nincs szükségem senkire. Senkire.

Most mégis fáradt sóhajt eresztettem ki magamból, s megvontam a vállam.

- Ám legyen - biccentettem. - Ha a hold ismét fogyni kezd, beszélünk. Megígértem. Elmehetek?

- Elmehetsz - engedte el hálás mosollyal a karomat.

- És vigyázzatok a falura. Tudom, hogy egy démon sem képes elpusztítani a szellemirtók faluját, de azért csak figyeljetek - kértem a férfit. Röviden meghajolt, egy bólintással fogadtam gesztusát, majd sietve az erdő felé indultam, szokott barlangom szokott kopársága felé, hogy nyugodtan, mindenkitől távol tölthessem azt a három-négy napot, mikor kiszőrösödöm, s sakálként létezem.

_Sesshoumaru_

- Yume vagyok. És van bennem némi sakálszellem vér - mondta.

Bolond ez? Mit nem értett abból, hogy meséljen a démonról? Nem szóltam semmit.

- Gondolom, ezt érezted - folytatta. Végigsiklott rajta pillantásom. Szőke, szoros fonatban hordott haj, világoskék szemek, fehér bőr. A sakál vér magyarázná furcsa külsejét? Észre sem véve tekintetemet, lándzsájára támaszkodva séta közben mesélt tovább. - De nincs hasznom belőle. Pár nap egyszerű sakálként havonta. Ennyi. Nagyapám, tekintélyes sakálszellem erejéből ennyi jutott nekem.

- És mi köze van mindennek az ügyedhez?

Kész, tényleg nem bírtam megállni. Minek szórakoztat az élettörténetével? Miért hiszi, hogy érdekel? Miért hiszi, hogy van időm? Egyáltalán: minek maradtam itt?

- Ebben a hónapban négy nappal ezelőtt változtam át. Azért éltem túl ezt az egészet, mert átváltoztam, s sakálként nem számítottam elsődleges célpontnak a démon számára. A falunk vidékének határáig menekültem, s csak a baj elültével tértem vissza. Ma reggel lett vége a sakálságomnak.

Megállt, fáradtan lándzsájára támaszkodott. Szokott közönnyel pillantottam rá, mire előrebökött, de ott csak a süllyedő, örvényszerűen bemélyedő talajt láttam.

- Ott rejtőzik. Ott lakmározik szeretteim és a föld lelkéből.

Bűzös kipárolgás eredt a lyukból, s sötét erő kúszott fel lábaimon, elérve nyakamat, hogy aztán szúrkáló érzésként cikázzon még bőrömön. Tehát odalenn rejtőzik a démon. Önkéntelenül is derű terült el arcomon. Ugyan. Ez még gyakorlásnak sem lesz ám elég. Bár a jutalom talán majd kárpótol kevéske szórakozásomért.

- Tudd meg, szellem, gyűlöllek mindannyiótokat, de most te vagy az egyetlen reményem. Ne halj meg - mondta nekem a lány. Végigmértem sebzett alakját, kardjait, sárga vértjét, s kék kendőit. Kék szemei közönyösen, megtörten csillogtak.

- A nevem Sesshoumaru - mondtam válaszként, aztán elemelkedtem a földtől, hogy aztán az örvénylő talaj engem is magába szippantson. Nyugodtan hagytam, hadd emésszen magába a por és a szikes föld. Egy pár pillanatig teljes sötétség vett körül, majd látásom kitisztult.

Egy tágas, meglepően tágas barlangban voltam. Nem is barlangnak mondanám, inkább talán terem, egy dicső kastély előtere, hallja. Jobbra tőlem vízesés hangja zubogott, teljesen ellentmondva mindennek, mi várható volt egyáltalán. A robaj irányába fordultam, s hatalmas sugároszlopot láttam magam előtt, melyben lelkek fénylő forgataga örvénylett.

Egy pillanatra teljesen belefeledkeztem a ragyogó kavalkádba, aztán megráztam a fejem. Mintha más erők jelenlétét érezném magam körül. Ám amennyiben ezek az energiák azt várják, hogy forduljak bele egy támadásba, erősen tévednek. A magasba emelkedtem, s az energiaostor egyetlen csapásával hárítottam a felém repülő, farönk méretű dárdát, s puhán értem földet.

Előttem egy dombnyi nagyságú szörnyeteg állt, nem is igazán tudom, mihez hasonlíthatnám. Az biztos, hogy ilyen ocsmány pofával én nem villognék. Akár egy beteg varangy, a teste pedig leginkább bivaly és nagymacska keverékére emlékeztetett. Megvillantottam előtte karmaimat, majd méreggel öntöttem el a termet.

Testén remegés futott végig, tébolyodott, őrült röhögésként. Felvontam egyik szemöldököm, s igazán őszinte döbbenet lett úrrá rajtam, mikor egyszerűen magába szívta mérgező füstömet. Az energiaostor újra felragyogott karmaim meghosszabításként, de csapásaim alig-alig sebezték csak meg erős szőrrel borított tagjait, vagy mikor mégis sikerült vért serkentem belőle, egy-két lélek magához vételével azonnal javított állapotán.

- Rendben van - biccentettem oldalra fejem, miután kitértem egy-két támadása elől, aztán egy alkalommal figyelmem lankadt, s keményen a falhoz vágott. Kezdett elegem lenni. Szelet éreztem, az erő és hatalom szelét, s éreztem, hogy fogaim lassan megnyúlnak, csontok reccsentek, ahogy testem átalakulni készült.

_Yume_

Csak olyan, mint az összes többi szellem, arrogáns, bunkó, nagyképű, azt hiszi magáról, hogy egy csekélyebb istenség! Az ilyenektől tör rám a frász. Vijjogás tört át a légen, ahogy felpillantottam a mocsoktól rozsdaszínűnek tűnő égre, Takát pillantottam meg. Kezemet feltartottam, a sólyom finoman érkezett meg rá.

- Taka… talán végre megmenekülhetünk - súgtam neki, aztán az egyre intenzívebben spirálozó földre siklott pillantásom. - Bár már nagyon rég lement. Elképzelhető, hogy mégsincs akkora hatalma, mint azt állítja magáról?

Üvöltés zengette meg a talajt. Minden démonok atyjára! Az a beképzelt tuskó halálát leli odalenn? Mily' méltóságteljesnek és isteninek tűnt álmomban, s mikor először megpillantottam! Hazudnának az álmok? Valóban ócska mesének tűnnének?

- Nem halhat meg… ugye, Taka? - néztem sólymomra. Csak pislogott.

Újabb ordítás, esküszöm, remegett lábam alatt a föld, apró kavicsok kezdtek vad táncba mellettem. Gyenge vagyok. Alig nyertem vissza alakomat. Emberként meglepően gyorsan gyógyultam, viszont sakálként szerzett sérüléseimet nehezen tudtam csak begyógyítani. És sérüléseim rövidesen a halálomat fogják okozni. Érzem, hogy nincs sok hátra.

Bánatos mosollyal simítottam végig sólymom tollain.

- Taka… szállj! Menj el innen messze, s csak akkor térj vissza, ha ez a vidék újra virágzik! Szabad vagy! - emeltem magasba kezemet, a madár büszkén emelkedett a magasba, s szállt tova. Reszketőn szökött be tüdőmbe a levegő. Valóban, féltem. Viszont nem számított már semmi.

Az örvény széléhez botorkáltam. Még el sem kellett rugaszkodnom, a tomboló vihar magával rántott a mélybe, s egy pillanat alatt eltűntem a mélyben. Fuldoklottam a számba és orromba került földtől, majd keményen koppantam egy simára csiszolt, nedves kőpadlón. Köhögtem és prüszköltem egy sort, hogy megszabaduljak a kínzó homoktól és mocsoktól, aztán ráébredtem, hogy egy pocsolyában ülök. Magam elé emeltem nedves kezemet, s vörös folyadékot fedeztem fel rajta.

Vér… tengernyi vér. De vajon kié?

Felsikoltottam, ahogy valami hatalmas tárgy csapódott le mellettem, viszont fájdalmamon keresztül csupán annyira telt tőlem, hogy karjaimmal ügyetlenül védjem magam. Mikor végre ki mertem nyitni a szememet, két szörny ádáz csatája rajzolódott ki előttem.

Az egyiküket már láttam sakálként, mocskos barna bundája helyenként cafatokban lógott rajta, itt-ott a fehér csont látszódott. A vele szemben álló, hatalmas, fehér kutya viszont számomra még új jelenség volt. Mi vagy ki lehetett ez?

Mihelyst kigondoltam a kérdést, észrevettem a félholdat a homlokán. Sesshoumaru!

Az ellene küzdő démon megtántorodott. Szédelegni kezdett, bizonytalan lépéseket tett minden irányba, aztán összeesett. Mellkasa még feszült egy ideig, aztán lassan leereszkedett, s magam is éreztem, ahogy ereje egyszeriben eltűnik.

Sesshoumaru… megcsinálta. Felnéztem a hatalmas kutyára. Nyelve szomjasan lógott ki fogai közül, s fáradt pillantást vetett rám - majd minden átmenet nélkül összecsuklott, s elterült a padlón. Rengés rázta meg a föld alatti termet.

- Sesshoumaru! - nyögtem fel kétségbeesetten, s négykézláb másztam felé. Magához kell térnie, különben mindketten itt veszünk. A plafonról omladékok hullottak alá, a padlót törmelékek tarajozták. Füst és por töltötte be a teret, köhögnöm kellett, s torkomat újra sebesnek éreztem, vércseppek szóródtak minden irányba, még az előttem fekvő kutya fehér bundájára és ínyére is.

Csörömpölés és vízsugár zaja hallatszott, riadtan kaptam a hang irányába fejemet, de már csak a mindent elborító fényárat láthattam - körüs-körül néhány száz lélek kavargott, bevilágítva a terem minden pontját, elűzve az árnyékot és a bánatot.

Csupán néhány pillanatig tartott a gyönyörű káprázat, aztán lángcsóvaként tört felszínre a fény, egyre több és több helyen beeresztve a külvilágot, s egyre erélyesebben visszarekesztve a föld alatti terem hatalmát. Mélyet sóhajtottam - a falum immár újra szabad. És magam is az vagyok végre.

_Sesshoumaru_

Hm. Őszinte döbbenetemre nem a kastélyban ébredtem. Vajon miért nem? El kellett telnie pár percnek, míg emlékképek sokasága töltötte meg elmémet. Felültem a smaragdzöld pázsiton, s legnagyobb meglepetésemre egy lány feküdt mellettem. Yume lenne az? Oly mozdulatlan és oly nyugodt volt - vérének pedig oly halottszaga volt.

Hm. A vidék viszont igazán gyönyörű, azt el kell ismernem. Tehát a halandó igazat mondott, s a környék immár az apámé. Vagy talán inkább ne említsem neki egy ideig, s tartsam saját kezemben irányítását? Várhat még kicsit az öreg, addig legalább bebarangolom a birtokot. Ó, elnézést._ A birtokomat._

Felálltam a földről, s Yume testére pillantottam. Nem igazán éreztem bánatot - miért is kellett volna? Nem ez tán a halandók sorsa? A halál az, mely életüket értékessé teszi, s a lány dolgát bevégezte, végre itt hagyhatta ezt a világot, hogy lelke az övéi közé térhessen meg. Helyes. Szánalmas, unalmas, pórias… de a világ rendje szerint helyes.

Arcom mégis megrándult egy pillanatra. Megcsapott az együttérzés lehelete? Talán. Na jó, igen. De bárki kérdi, letagadom.

_Vége_


End file.
